


A Tale as Old as Time

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, Gay, M/M, acting & singing, lots of gay, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: John's adventure through his junior year in Drama Club that deals with his own feelings, friend drama, and other things that come along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days into John's junior year at his high school when the morning announcements mentioned that there would be a drama club meeting after school and that it included the tech crew part too. John, being the PSM of tech crew, let out a small groan at the idea of the meeting but he knew he had to go to show a good impression. Plus, Tyler, Craig, and Marcel would all be there to provide (hopefully) some sort of entertainment to him. Tyler and Marcel were also in tech, which is why John had joined, meanwhile Craig was an actor and Tyler's boyfriend. They had been friends for a long time, seeing as though they found themselves bonding over their shared interests and they just ended up sticking together throughout the years.

Shaking his head as the bell for his class rung, John began to wonder if the rumors he had heard of what the musical for the fall would be was true. People said it would be  _Beauty and the Beast_ but John had only really heard that from some actors, and not any adults yet. While John would love to trust some of the actors, he knew he didn't have the energy to put his faith into them and so waiting the next seven to eight hours to hear the truth of what the musical this year would be was fine with him.

His classes passed slowly and when lunch arrived, John was surprised to see that some new people joined their table, which usually consisted of Marcel, Craig, and Tyler. The group of four were close and so to see a couple of new people who sat with Marcel on the end surprised John. When the brunette sat down, he was greeted by familiar faces from Drama Club but he had never actually talked to them.

"John, this is David and Lui. Lui's a techie as you know and David's an actor. I don't think you guys have ever officially met so here you go." Marcel finished and John nodded towards them, pulling out his lunch that he made the night before. John was excessively observant, which made up for his occasional lack of speech. His eyes would often flicker between the two new-joiners opposite of him at the table and would pick up on the small glances they shared, their eyes filled with something hard to distinguish. John, however, brushed it off as  _just plain_   _friendship._

Conversation flowed between the group and it's two new members, which John was happily surprised that the duo fit in easily. Plus, they were able to go along with the crude humor that the group shared, so that was even better. Lunch was over before they knew it and John did feel a pang of sadness of having to leave his friends but he knew that after school he'd be seeing them all again.

As John arrived at his next class, he pulled out his phone to see a personal text from Marcel.

oreo fucker

_Sorry about bringing lui and david to our group so suddenly, I know you arent the most outgoing but you did well! Anyways, I invited them since they shared the class with lunch before me and we all started talking about theater and shit and we connected so i thought we'd all connect! I think we should give them more chances and if you really dont feel comfortable then I can make up some shit to get them out of our group?_

John felt his heart warm up at how thoughtful his friend was and sent a quick message back, which in return made Marcel start to send wholesome memes and that was what John did for most of his English class. His last class arrived, Physics, and he felt his mind wander the whole time. While it was only the first week of school, he knew he couldn't let his focus on school worsen. He needed this year to go well.

The final bell rang and John was quick to clean up his things and head to the auditorium where they'd be holding the Drama Club meeting. Upon his arrival, he could already see Tyler's tall figure looming over the large crowd around him. John also spotted Craig leaning on him, and the two were talking to two people, knowing who they were but he realized he had never actually talked to them outside of tech. John began to look for Marcel in the crowd, but to no avail he didn't spot the male so while letting out a quiet breath, he slipped his way through the crowd of people and closer to his friends and the people they were currently talking to.

John arrived in the middle of their conversation about video games and he was relieved when Craig shot him a smile along with a little wave. Tyler caught sight of that because he stopped mid-sentence to greet his friend.

"Hey fucker, what's up?" Tyler asked and John just shrugged, looking towards the two that the former was just talking to.

The taller, lankier one was Scotty, who was the other ASM besides Marcel. John truly only talked to him during tech week and the shows, seeing as though it was his job to do so. He almost always had a smile on his face and was always welcoming despite John's  _situation._  John, of course, wouldn't consider them close friends but he was surprised to see that some of his friends seemed to get along quite well with the two. The other was on the heavier side but held muscles was Anthony, the school's current head of lights who John interacted with more frequently since they both sat at board but he wouldn't consider them friends either. The lack of their friendship didn't mean that John couldn't differenciate his laugh among many. He'd laugh at almost anything, boisterous, almost  _warm,_ but once again, it was just tech week and the show that caused them to interact.

"Hey John." Anthony greeted and John gave him a small wave, returning with a quiet  _"hey."_

Before the conversation could continue, the auditorium doors were opened and everyone was let in, and all John could hear was chatter of all different types of conversations around him. He mainly focused his attention on Tyler and Craig, since he would usually sit with them (and Marcel wherever he was.) John began to pick at his colored nails as they found their seats, which were next to Anthony and Scotty. John leaned up in his seat, looking around for their missing friend and wasn't surprised when he spotted him, conversing with two actors which John knew the faces of too well (since Marcel would always show pictures of them to him.) Brock and Brian.

Brock was a junior, just like John and Craig, and was considered the "Actor Mom," embracing the label. He was one of the sweetest people John had talked to (even if they have only had about two conversations, John could tell from them that Brock was genuine and cared about others greatly.) Brock was basically an angel meanwhile Brian was snarky. He was quick with retorts and was always up for roasting someone (even if that person were himself.) He was an irritatingly fun person to talk to, seeing as though John had to yell at him once to be quiet and him and Brian started to argue/roast each other until the director stopped them. Marcel was a fool for the both of them and so to see Marcel, currently sitting in between them, made John's heart grow and he sat back down normally, expecting Marcel to text him later about the situation. He remembers the first time Marcel spoke in such admiration for the two which provoked a loud laugh from John due to the huge difference between their personalities, to which Marcel simply replied  _"Everyone needs a bit of both in their lives"._

John, looking back at board, saw Evan sitting up there with a brunette in a blue jacket and he noticed that that was one of the actors and costumers. His name was Jon, he was sure of it, since Evan always made the joke last year when they were doing mic checks and the names would get mixed up (therefore causing Evan to call the other Jon, Jay, and John just John or something with his position which resulted in many nicknames for the latter.)

The members of the Drama Club Board went up on the steps that led to the stage and one of them caught John's eye immediately. He had brown hair and wore a light blue jean jacket on top of his white shirt. He had a black hat on that said  _"daddy"_ and wow was it normal for someone's heart to beat almost this fast?

John had never really been big on crushes, seeing as though he was usually focused on other things (and his anxiety didn't help with it either) so he never had time to truly focus on someone. But now, only on the third day of school, did someone who wore a fucking hat with  _daddy_ on it caught his eye. How?

The crowd of people in the auditorium fell silent as the director began to speak into the hand-held microphone. Her voice was loud for such a small body and John truly focused on the speaking as soon as the microphone got to the cute boy.

"Hey old and new members of this club, I'm Lucas and I'm the vice president this year! If you have any questions about anything, I'm always here to answer." Lucas' voice was smooth and easy going.

John wanted to ask why he was so damn cute.

Others continued to talk, and soon the Tech Liaison, Lui, introduced himself, and the ATD (Assistant to the Tech Director), Sami, introduced herself. John had heard of her and talked to her multiple times because of Craig, since she was one of his closest friends. She was one of the most down to earth people John had met so far in his high school career and he loved talking to her (and as much as he wanted to talk to her more, he was intimidated by her and would only speak to her when Craig was with him.)

The meeting dawned on and John only paid attention to Lucas, watching his movements and smiling whenever he made a side comment on something. Lucas would pull at his jacket every so often and when the time came, AKA Lucas finally taking off his jacket, John felt heat rise to his cheeks at the sight of Lucas' muscular arms. While his arms weren't completely jacked, they still had a outline of how muscular he was, which was just slightly.

Wow John was thirsty. Literally and figuratively.

The meeting soon came to a close and everyone began to leave but John's friends stayed in their seats, and John nudged Craig, giving him a questioning gaze when his friends' attention was on him.

"We're gonna talk to some of the techies if you don't mind? I promise we can get McDonald's or something after this since I'm making you wait longer." Craig's apologetic voice made John feel a little guilty but he couldn't resist the offer.

"Sounds good. Who're you talking to?" John asked as the group started to get up and from the corner of his eye, he could spot Marcel making his way down to them.

"Sami and Ryan." Craig replied and John nodded.

John didn't know Ryan too well, only as the president of Drama Club since the beginning of this year. Everyone wanted him to be the president though so it worked out. He seemed fun to be around and in general a nice person. He was easy to get along with (especially since it seemed all the returning members and maybe even some of the new ones were charmed by him and loved him.) John noticed as he spoke, Ryan's eyes would drift up to the seats behind him, knowing all too well that they were glued to the confident smirk always plastered on the face of Luke Patterson, a techie who had known the president for a long time, whose arms were crossed and was tapping his knee slowly. Ryan would then proceed to chew on his bottom lip as a small blush would coat his face.

The group moved to the front of the steps and John realized that they were getting closer to Lucas. Alarms started blaring in his head at the sight of the cute boy and he was so tempted to exit the building, sit in Craig's car, and panic for the next 20 minutes since this boy was way too cute and way too out of his league. Of course cute boy also had to be next to Ryan, who they were visiting first.

The conversation lasted for a few minutes and the whole time, John stared at Lucas who was talking to some freshmen about something that John couldn't care less about. The cute boy, John noticed, whenever laughing would reach up to his hat and fiddle with it. John wondered how someone could be so cute while not even trying. John often tried to be attractive, usually experimenting with different styles for his clothing, but his anxiety would usually take over and cause him to wear some half-assed outfit. Even now he wore shorts with a sweatshirt on top, and he hated that he probably looked terrible. He didn't paint his nails either for fashion (though others thought he did so he let it slip by,) but instead it helped him get rid of one of nervous habits, biting his nails.

When Lucas glanced over at him, catching John's eyes and gave him a smile, the latter's heart flew out of his chest. His cheeks were heated once again and instead of reacting like how a normal person would, he instead turned back towards to Craig and leaned on him, groaning quietly and lightly pounding his head against the blue haired boy's arms. The boy didn't bother trying to shake John off, knowing exactly what this meant, so he just let him continue his action as Craig continued his conversation with the Drama Club president.

The conversations passed and Craig and John, while collecting Marcel with them, said their goodbyes to their friends and began to leave the auditorium and right to Craig's car.

"So, Brock and Brian?" John asked and he could see Marcel's blush arriving fast and he decided to slow his step to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"W-We saw each other and talked a-and, uh, yeah." Marcel's stuttering was endearing and John could only smile, hugging his friend tighter.

"You'll get their dicks one day dude." John's comment made Craig choke then start coughing while Marcel began to yell at his friend.

They arrived at Craig's car and the trip to McDonald's was fast. The group sat in the parking lot and ate their food, talking about whatever the hell came to mind. After they all finished their food, Craig started up the car again and dropped Marcel off at his house first, then took John to his own. After saying their goodbyes, John headed inside to an empty home, wondering if his parents would be late tonight or not. His father worked at a law firm and his hours fluctuate while his mother worked something he could never remember the name of.

He let out a yawn and locked the door behind him, deciding that he'd take a nap now and do his homework later. Dropping his bag near the couch, he grabbed a blanket and let himself sink into the couch as he let Lucas fill his mind, slowly entering the state of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john is me: gay and an anxiety-ridden mess.

The first day of tech surprised John since there were a lot of new faces there. While John loved the idea of new people joining to continue on their legacy (and others’ belief that this part of the club was a cult,) he felt a rise of nervousness at the idea of having to train someone. What if he didn’t do a good job? What if his apprentice thought he was weird and wanted to not PSM after him?

 

He dropped off his bag near board and headed down towards the steps where Tyler and Marcel sat, currently talking to Lui and Scotty. They seemed to be in deep conversation and when John looked around, he wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or scared at the fact that all of the new kids had grouped themselves into tinier groups, currently having their own conversations. He scanned the various chairs in hope of finding Craig, or just someone so he didn’t have to awkwardly interrupt the conversations currently taking place. He picked at the skin around his bright nails and ultimately decided on going to join his friends anyway, in silent hopes of going unnoticed. Before John could head down towards his friends though, an arm was thrown around his shoulders and he looked towards his right to see Sami.

 

“Hey John! How’s it going?” She asked with a sweet smile and John knew she had something planned already.

 

John decided to shrug in reply, and muttered a quiet _“you?”_ but the question was completely dismissed by the female. She slipped her arm off of him and placed it against her hip, shifting her weight onto one of her feet. The smile from before slowly fell into a straight line and John gulped, moving one of his hands to his forearm, lightly squeezing it.

 

“No need to be nervous John, I’m just wondering when you’re going to grab one of these freshmen as your apprentice. I know you still have next year but the sooner you get on it, the earlier our director will leave you alone about it.” She reminded him and he could only let out a sigh, keeping his gaze on anything but her.

 

“John, I know it’s tough for you, but I care about you like a little brother and I don’t want you stuck in this little ball of yours forever, y’know? I’m here for you, promise. Now let's head down there and make fun of Tyler and how gay he is for Craig.” Sami said as she stuck her tongue out, one of her eyes naturally closing with the action.

 

John let out a hum, checking his phone and seeing that he had multiple texts from a group chat with Marcel, Tyler, and himself, assuming that it was something about Marcel and his pining over Brock and Brian, as it usually was. He decided that he’d check it out later, but for now he needed to get down there and would have to prep himself for introductions to the freshmen. As the two headed down the aisle towards their friends, John began to think about how weird him and Sami’s relationship was.

 

He was intimidated by her as hell, yet was intrigued by the small girl. She was bossy, but that was one of her best traits since she had proved numerous times before that she would fight for what she believed in and what was right, even if she was outnumbered. John admired her and even though they had only talked so many times, she had somehow grown attached to him. Maybe Craig had talked about him before, but hearing Sami refer to him as a little brother made something in his heart grow and he wondered if any of the other seniors thought of him as a little brother too. He looked behind him, eyes grazing over the freshmen and he wondered if he’d become close and come to think of any of these people as smaller siblings.

 

“Sorry if I sounded harsh.” Sami apologized a few seconds before they arrived at their friends and all he could do was like at her and when she looked back, he shot her a small smile which she was quick to respond with one back.

 

“Can you guys shut up.” Marcel complained and John looked at him curiously, but Sami beat him to the punch.

 

“What the fuck does that mean Marcel? We’re not even saying anything.” She pointed her finger at him as she used the other to push up her glasses.

 

“But you two are looking at each other and talking that way. It’s annoying. You guys are probably trash talking us with eyebrows and smiles.” Marcel replied and Sami gasped, moving close to John so she could fake faint on him.

 

“Oh no! He cracked our code my dear John, we must escape before they catch onto our plans.” Her sarcasm was evident and Marcel just flipped her off, making her stick her tongue out while she closed both of her eyes. John raised an eyebrow and Marcel, adding _look at those messages on the group chat_ to his mental checklist in hopes of discovering what was behind Marcel’s strange behavior.

 

“Wow with that acting you should quit now and try out for beauty and the beast.” Tyler’s comment seemed harsh but the smile on his lips told otherwise.

 

“Maybe I will, I could become a tech meme.” Sami considered as she pushed herself off of John and headed to the steps to take a seat.

 

“Please don’t, we won’t know what to do without our mom.” Scotty said as he rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned her head on top of his. Sami had such good relationships with all of the existing members of the club, always being there to lend a helping hand or just to be that maternal figure that most of these angsty young men needed, despite there being little or no age gaps.

 

“Don’t worry losers, this girl isn’t going to leave until she’s forced to.” She spoke and as soon as she finished her sentence, the tech director walked in.

 

Everyone found their seats, besides those with positions who stayed on the steps. John spotted Luke from days ago but he was talking to Evan, who also should’ve been on the steps, but the two seemed deep in conversation and he didn’t want to interrupt it. Evan was the head of sound, and was damn good at his job. He also ran the radio station at their high school and rumors that John heard from his friends said that he might actually go into sound engineering. Evan was a huge music player (when they had tech on the weekends he’d usually bring in his guitar and during tech week, usually the Tuesday of that week, they’d always order tons of pizza and Evan would play music for everyone. He never let his popularity get to his head, he was still one of the nicest people and that's what John admired about him.)

 

Introductions almost passed with flying colors, until it arrived to John who was one of the last people to talk. Seeing all of the new people made him pull at the sleeve of his black sweatshirt and he wished that he hadn’t trained under Cam, the previous PSM who he was still good friends with. He felt a light pat on his back and he glanced towards Tyler who stood close to him and the taller man shot him a smile, causing John to bite his lip before building up a short lasting confidence.

 

“U-Uh I’m John, and I’m the PSM for tech. If you’re interested, talk to me about it.” His introduction was much shorter than the others but by the way that Sami was smiling at him, he was able to tell that he had said enough for now.

 

As the last few people went, John found his eyes falling to the back of the auditorium where a few actors, including Lucas, sat. In the small group was Jon, Ryan, Lucas, and David. The four seemed to get along well, and John didn’t find himself surprised that the four knew each other. Then again, he could understand the three, besides Lucas, knowing each other, but that was only because he had heard so much of them before. Lucas though, he was something new to John and the cute boy, who was wearing the same hat as he did the first day John saw him, was always lingering in the back of his mind, sometimes becoming more apparent at certain things. He mentally cursed for making what he thought was an absolute fool out of himself in front of Lucas, especially after being so quiet previously.

 

Sami’s voice was loud as she called the meeting over and John was surprised that the new members were actually going up to the different heads of departments or Sami in general, asking questions. As John realized that no one was coming to him, a sense of relief was quick to wash over him but as soon as that wave crashed, a new one striked with a tough impact that was full of anxiety.

 

Someone was quick to join him by his side and John felt himself tense slightly at the sight of Lui next to him. Lui, along with David, had been with them the past few days during lunch, still sharing those unspoken looks, and while John did appreciate them being there, he still couldn’t find his normal self around them. It took awhile for him and Craig to be as they are now, rambunctious and without a care, but that was because while the blue haired boy did put in a lot of effort, John realized that he had to do that too. John could feel that him and Lui could become close, not like him and or his trio of friends, but still close ones who could have their own secrets.

 

“Hey John.” Lui’s smile was wide as he greeted the brunette and John gave him a smile back.

 

“Hey.” John’s response was quiet but he was surprised to see that Lui’s smile widened even more.

 

“My question is why are we even here? We don’t even have a set ready designed yet.” Lui quietly complained and John could only shrug, wondering what else he could say.

 

Of course it was interrupted by someone’s arm wrapping around him and reeling his body towards the person. When John felt himself bounce off of the person, he could tell that it was-

 

“Tyler! What’s up?” Lui’s voice had changed in a slightly higher pitch and John coughed, wondering how someone was afraid of Tyler.

 

Then again, he had been close with Tyler since the middle of elementary school so of course he had seen all different sides of the tall boy, including ones that he’d keep to the grave. Tyler was intimidating when first meeting him, John realized, but as you got to know him, his more vulnerable side would show. Although he would never admit it, Tyler was and always will be the biggest softie, even bigger than Sami, who was hard to beat. Tyler could curse you out and he may insult you, but he’d never use things you actually didn’t like about yourself or genuine slander against you. His feelings were hidden easily and John was thankful that he was always able to tell how his friend was doing.

 

The same also went for Marcel, even though the boy was more expressive. Marcel, while he may express more than Tyler, never was able to show his _true_ feelings. It’s not that he was a liar, but Marcel was bad at bottling up his feelings then pretending he was something that he wasn’t. John knew that it was only a matter of time, even more after the recent incident, before Marcel completely let his walls down. It was something that had been budding for a long while and all he knew was that he wanted to be there for Marcel. John had known Marcel since the beginning of middle school, and from then on, they became inseparable.

 

The three began their journey as a trio during seventh grade when John became able to talk to Marcel as if he were Tyler. Tyler and Marcel were quick to connect when John introduced them and ever since then, the group of three had done almost everything together. They were constantly keeping updated with one another and even when the slightest thing happened, the other two were the first ones to know. The two of them were John’s best friends and he wasn’t sure if he’d become close to anyone like them again, but John wouldn’t mind becoming friends with anyone they felt was able to get along with all of them, and so the day that Craig joined them, by Tyler’s invite, John could feel deep down that this pink haired kid was going to fit right in. And the day that Tyler texted him, breaking down at the fact that he liked Craig who _definitely_ didn’t like him back, John knew what he had to do.

 

John came back from his reminiscing when there were snaps in front of his eyes, from Marcel who had his hand on his hip with a confused expression.

 

“Yo John, you good?” His voice just seemed curious but John knew Marcel well enough that the senior was concerned for him.

 

John hummed, nodding slightly while giving Marcel a thumbs up. Marcel, in return, also gave a thumbs up before he joined in on the conversation that Tyler and Lui, along with a few new people, were currently having which was about auditions.

 

The group was talking about their predictions about who would get what parts. Tyler predicted that one of his good friends, Kelly, would get the part of the teapot. Marcel thought that Simone, the Drama Club treasurer, would most likely get Belle. John barely remembered her from their spring show last year, _Legally Blonde._ She had gotten a supporting roll and John remembered her as having a voice that was soft but still held power behind it.

 

The small group of people continued to discuss their predictions as John’s eyes focused on the back again, noticing that the actors, which included Lucas, who had been back there had gotten up and were heading towards where he was standing. Panic ran through him and John moved a few steps to the side so he was mostly hidden by Marcel, who shot him a questioning look.

 

John mouthed _“later”_ which he received a nod from Marcel, who turned back to the group and continued on in their conversation. As the group of actors, who were chatting loudly as they walked down the aisle, got closer, the anxiety in John’s chest began to increase and he found his eyes focusing on Lucas, whose smile was so bright that John couldn’t help the smile slip on his own lips too.

 

The small group of actors slipped themselves right into the group, and John noticed that right across from him was Lucas, who was currently looking up at Tyler who was talking. John felt his heart rush as Lucas’ eyes began to roam over the rest of the group until they landed on him. His heart felt like it was about to burst as soon as him and Lucas met eyes, and not just that, but they looked at each other for a solid five seconds before Lucas tore his eyes away first and John looked at his feet, his face heating up quickly.

 

“I-I’m gonna be right back.” John stuttered quietly into Marcel’s ear and rushed up the steps and towards stage right, the opposite direction of the bathroom and where no one currently was.

 

As John rushed over to the area that had the woodrack and the stations that held the tools that the carpenters needed, he began to realize how much of an idiot he probably looked. Why did Lucas have to make him overreact to everything that damn boy does? As he reached the side of the stage, he began to rethink his actions over, wondering if he should’ve just stayed there and let the fluster-mess he had become slowly calm down and he could’ve at least seemed somewhat normal to Lucas. Wait- did John just ruin the little chance he had with him?

 

Cursing silently as he found himself leaning on the woodrack, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket once again and he realized that he should probably check through the group chat.

 

**oreo fucker 11:38am**

 

_guyssss why are brock and brian so fucking cuteeeeee_

 

**tall a$$ 11:43am**

 

_idk why dont you go ask them yourself_

 

**oreo fucker 11:45am**

 

_DO YOU THINK I HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH DUMBASS_

 

**tall a$$ 11:46am**

 

_definitely_

 

**tall a$$ 11:47am**

 

_i mean dont we all_

 

**oreo fucker 11:54am**

 

_u right u right_

 

**oreo fucker 1:25pm**

 

_immm gonna cryy why aRE THOSE TWO BOYS SO FUCKING CUTEEE_

 

**tall a$$ 1:37pm**

 

_oh my god just talk to them already you fucking mess_

 

**oreo fucker 1:39pm**

 

_fuck offfffff we get it you have a boyfriend do you know how difficult it is to get two boyfriends when ur not eVEN ATTRACTIVE_

 

**oreo fucker 1:43pm**

 

_i just wanna be good enough for these two boys theyre so fucking cute and funny and wow im GAY AS FUCK_

 

**tall a$$ 1:59pm**

 

_marcel shut the fuck up youre gorgeous and am also fucking funny and guys who are in theater have an 89% chance of being gay and you definitely deserve them and if they cant see that youre fucking amazing and am a chance you cant miss out on then thats their loss you idiot_

 

**oreo fucker 2:04pm**

 

_you fucker youre so fucking good i hate you tyler_

 

**me 2:45pm**

 

_i hate cute boys they make me actually want to die_

 

**me 2:46pm**

 

_like wow Lucas is so fucking cute why am i the most awkward person alive im going to cry why cant i talk to him_

 

John felt bad for placing his troubles onto his friends but crushes were not his forte. His hand slid down from his face and straight to his pocket, feeling the vape that resided in it. Should he? It had been a while since he last took a hit from it and yeah, it wasn’t as bad as some other habits he’s heard of, but he still got shit for it from Tyler and Marcel as if it was the worst thing in the world. In his eyes, it was a quick fix; and escape from his never-ending list of problems, magnifying recently with the Lucas incident. His fingers lingered for a few moments before he stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling it out and looking at it. As he turned it in his hand, he could hear heavy footsteps coming his way and he was quick to slide it back into where it was before, looking up as Ryan entered the area he was in.

 

“Hey, is Sami around? I wanted to ask her about a few things.” Ryan’s voice was confident and John felt himself naturally take a step back at it.

 

“I don’t know, sorry.” John cringed at how his voice sounded and was surprised when Ryan gently smiled at him, kindness in his eyes.

 

“That’s fine, if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her.” Ryan gave John a small wave as Luke walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. At least he finally realised why Ryan would look up at Luke the way he did, and it wasn’t just a crush. John looked for a second at them, trying to silently discover an answer to why they ended up in a relationship but he couldn’t even pluck up the courage to talk to Lucas, let alone get somewhere like that.

 

“Hey Lukey.” Ryan greeted and John was quick to walk away, feeling bad that he might’ve been interrupting an intimate moment between the two.

 

As the day at tech continued on, John found himself gravitating closer back towards the group but the thing that kept stopping him was Lucas and his cute laugh and his cute smile and his cute everything. John hated how this boy made him like this when they haven’t even spoken a word to each other.

 

“John!” His name was called by Marcel’s familiar voice and he strolled over, slowing his step when he realized that Lucas was still over there.

 

“Hey bud,” Marcel began as he wrapped an arm John’s figure, pulling him closer so he was right in front of Lucas’ view. “This is Lucas, Lucas this is John. I’ve been talking to Lucas for a while and he’s pretty fucking hilarious.” Marcel’s voice was overly-friendly and as John met eyes with Lucas, his breath hitched and he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Thankfully, Lucas did.

 

“John? Nice name.” Hearing Lucas’ voice so close made his body start to heat up and the compliment didn’t help either. _God Lucas how are you so irresistible?_

 

“Thanks, same to you.” John’s voice was quiet but he was grateful that it wasn’t shaky, like how he expected it to be.

 

Lucas continued to talk, Marcel now usually being the one to speak too since he could tell that John was like a broken machine. John grew the confidence to make some rare small comments, which Lucas would always react to with his contagious laughter and bright smile.

 

Wow, was he fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you to my lovely beta reader @Basically !! please show her some love!! this chap was fun bc i absolutely adore the gfs so adding them in was So Fun!!!! i also love writing and hinting at what relationships rrrrr already canon in this au ;)))) umm i also love marcel being a pining mess cant wait for him and his boyfs to finally get together its so rude wow??? tyler being a softie too made me weep i love that marcel, tyler, nd john r good ass friends they all are such wild guys on their channels and i havent had a chance to show it but theyre def a mess of friends but its GR8 ´･ᴗ･` thank you so much for reading this chapter and supporting this fic!! it means so much to me and i cant wait to post more of it!! (also i think i got a schedule going for this fic aka weekly updates so im excited)
> 
> also pls msg me on discord @@ fzywood#0989 i want to talk to more people from this fandom!!! k thank u <33 luv all of u


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey fuckers,” Tyler greeted as he sat down at the table in the library which the group usually hung out in the morning. Their routine would include a lot of coffee, bickering and gossip, mostly about Brock and Brian on Marcel’s behalf.    
  
The library was buzzing with kids at the computers, typing loudly as they rushed essays and projects. Chatter, while quiet in most of the groups besides a few louder one's there, when put together was loud. John let out a sigh as he died in the game that he currently was playing on his phone. His eyes drifted up towards Tyler who was dropping his bag onto the ground as he began to pull out the chair, placing some of his items on the table as well.  
  
“Fuck you too then.” John said and Marcel laughed as Tyler flipped him off.  
  
“Don’t be mean just because you’re having a gay crisis.” Marcel’s laughter increased and he buckled over, and John wondered how much sleep he got last night.  
  
“Fucking piece of shit.” John muttered, reaching over to steal Tyler’s coffee and as he grabbed it, a squawk-like sound escaped from the tall boy’s mouth.  
  
"I need that you bitch." Tyler almost yelled as he leaned over the table, trying to take his caffeinated beverage back but John was quick to pull it away.  
  
"Suck my small dick." John stuck out his tongue and as he glared at Tyler (with as much energy as he could), he could hear Marcel's laughter that had calmed seconds ago start up again.  
  
"You wish I would." Tyler returned the glare as he finally loomed over the table enough that he was able to grab his coffee back from the brunette.

“Can the both of you shut up? It’s way too early for this shit.” A new, but familiar voice interrupted the two and the boys turned their head to see Craig standing there, arms crossed against his chest as he glared at the two with what he could muster from his tiredness. _Why was everyone so tired today?_

John and Tyler muttered a sorry before looking at each other, the taller one taking a sip of his coffee before sticking his tongue out in victory. John, while he loved Tyler to death, enjoyed their little arguments they would have almost every morning (which were always harmless and while they may insult each other, they had faith in the other that they’d never say anything that would actually hurt them.) Marcel would usually stay out of it seeing as though he got the least amount of sleep, but when he did join with any energy, John and Tyler were usually fucked since Marcel was the quickest in these situations of the three. Craig sometimes joined them in the morning, though he usually would be hanging out with some of his other friends (who they were, John could not tell you) but when he did, he’d usually show up with a similar glare as he has now and always a new way of asking them, overall, to _shut the fuck up._ Once Craig left again to join the _others_ , Tyler would always gush over how _“fucking hot”_  he was when he was pissed off.

“Anyways, today’s Friday and I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something after school with some actor friends of mine?” Craig asked as he looked around the three, noticing the three of them held similar expressions.

“You guys are hopeless.” Craig’s tone was similar to one of a disappointed mother and John shook his head, glancing towards Marcel when he thought of one of the guys that Marcel liked.

“I’d be up for it, as long as we aren’t doing anything excruciating.” Tyler’s words pleased Craig and the blue-haired boy smiled, looking towards his boyfriend with soft eyes before letting the cold look return as he faced the other two.

“Who’s going?” Was Marcel’s question and John was thankful that he asked, especially since Craig didn’t know about John’s major crush and the question would seem way more confusing if John asked.

“Obviously me, your two favorites Brock and Brian, Ryan, and Lucas. I’m not sure if you remember the last two but they’re chill don’t worry.” Craig’s answer was responded by Tyler choking on his coffee as he looked towards John with a sly grin while Marcel’s face became more hopeful.

“No.” John mouthed but it was already too late.

“John’s definitely going.” Tyler answered for the brunette and John was tempted to hit him with one of his notebooks as his face began to turn red, causing Craig to look at the two with confusion.

“Wai- what?” Craig’s confused voice made John hide his face by laying it down on the table.

“Our precious boy, Johnny, here,” Tyler’s teasing voice was accompanied by him wrapping an arm around John, which provoked a groan and a head-butt to the table. “Is having a, as you would say, gay crisis over Lucas.” John swatted the tall boy away as he brought himself up, his face still red and he could hear Marcel quietly snicker as Craig let out a noise of confusion.

“Lu-Lucas? You like him?” Craig’s tone made John feel even worse and the brunette nodded in embarrassment, bringing his hands up to his face.

“John! Don’t feel bad about it. I just didn’t expect it I mean, are you two friends?” Craig asked curiously and John checked the time, seeing that they still had 15 minutes until their first class.

“No…” John trailed off which Craig shot up in an instant, not just scaring John but also the other two.

“This is perfect! We were planning on bowling and doing pairs so you two can be a team!” Craig’s plan was almost perfect except-

“Craig, you realize he’s a nervous wreck in front of Lucas, right?” Marcel’s tone was one of concern as he shot Craig a look with a raised eyebrow.

Craig nodded and Marcel sighed as he leaned back in his chair, looking at John and John thought of the night before when he had explained in the group chat _everything that has happened_.

“How about we do teams of three and one duo or something?” Craig suggested and John looked at him with a confused expression which prompted Craig to lean forward, his elbows resting on the table.

“I mean you, Tyler, and Lucas can be a team. I’ll be with Ryan, and Marcel can hang out with his soon-to-be boyfriends.” Craig’s idea wasn’t half bad and the other two even seemed fine with it, even Tyler, which was a shock. (though, John could tell that he would want private time with his boyfriend later. He just hoped Craig woud remember to drop him off first.)

“Is that okay with everyone?” Craig’s question was mainly directed at Tyler, but the others were also included. John just nodded, blushing at the thought of spending time with Lucas (and having his best friend there to help), Marcel was obviously on board, and Tyler took the same course as John and nodded but he slipped his hand onto Craig’s.

“Anyways, John, let me tell you about Lucas.”  Craig’s voice seemed innocent but that look on his face made John sigh and regret ever telling anyone about his dumb crush on the cute boy.

The day passed at a rate faster than what John would’ve wanted. While he wasn’t the biggest fan of school (just about every aspect of it he almost despised), the fact that he was going to be hanging out with his crush, along with friends and others he didn’t know too well, made him want this day to pass even slower. He should be fine, he kept telling himself, since he had his whole support system there and would be there in case of anything (John predicted that he’d probably have a panic attack in the bathroom if Lucas even tried to talk to him.)

Lunch was slow, but John was happy at the fact that, while still not the most comfortable in a one on one (or two) setting with David and Lui, he was becoming more comfortable with them. The two were good people, and John had found out from Marcel (who was close with the two) that they weren’t a couple, which was disappointing to John since it was obvious that there was _something_ between the two. David, while clumsy and even a bit annoying at times, always had good intentions and never meant to harm anyone. He had no filter and was definitely one of the funniest people he had met. Lui on the other hand was mischievous but he was always talking, truly enjoying being the one to speak, so that helped John a lot. He would always give John kind looks, already finding himself caring about the shy figure.

For the rest of the day, John found it hard to focus on anything but the thoughts crossing his mind, endless questions and scenarios playing through and he pulled out his phone a considerable amount, almost texting Craig planning on canceling but something held him back. Sure his right leg was shaking, his foot lightly tapping against the tiled floor, and his whole was screaming at him that he was _not going to be okay_ but something still held him dedicated to the plans. He didn’t want to let anyone down, Tyler and Craig gave up time with each other to help him out and he couldn’t just back out, _could he?_ Hell, he knew Craig, Marcel, and Tyler would all be fine with it, hell they could make up an excuse for him towards the others and he bet they’d have more fun without his anxious ass being there (Tyler and Craig could team up while Ryan and Lucas joined teams too, it’d be so much better without him) but he _wanted_ to try at least. Even if Lucas found his quiet and anxiety-ridden ass dumb and thought he wasn’t the most attractive then hell, John at least wanted to try.

When the final bell rang during his last class of the day, he was slow to pack up his things and head towards the auditorium where Craig texted them to go to at the end of the day in the group chat that included him, Tyler, and Marcel. His footsteps were slow as he headed down the stairs, letting his own thoughts start to block out the loud conversations that surrounded him. While John loved listening to them any other day, his mind was too occupied of different situations that he let himself fall into an autopilot state while his thoughts wandered (for a short amount of time since when he looked up after exiting the staircase he realized that at the end of the hallway was the auditorium.)

Outside of the large doors stood Craig, Marcel, Ryan, and Brock already. The others were probably on their way, seeing as though anyone with an even 13% functioning brain would want to enjoy their weekend, even if it consisted of no plans. As John arrived at the group, he realized that someone else had been close behind him and it was Brian. He mentally chuckled, finally realizing what Marcel saw in him; the obvious confidence and ( _he wouldn’t say anything to Marcel_ ) but _dashing_ good looks. The man was quick to join Marcel and Brock’s conversation, while ignoring the one Craig and Ryan were having currently. When John joined though, Craig was quick to invite him in and Ryan’s expression in mere seconds went from confusion to one with a welcoming smile.

“I don’t know your name but I do remember you from backstage the one day!” Ryan’s statement made John start to blush at the intimate interaction he saw between Ryan and his boyfriend, which caused the older male to look at him curiously before he shared a familiar shade on his face.

“S-Sorry about Lukey- I mean Luke that day, he’s very affectionate in the wrong moments! I should properly introduce myself I guess, um, I’m Ryan but you probably knew that.” Ryan’s voice was sheepish and yet everything about him was charming. He was obviously love-struck and John’s mind immediately went to _Lucas_.

“I-I’m John, and it’s okay.” His voice was low and he felt embarrassment rise at how stupid he probably sounded.

“Weren’t you two caught making out in the loft before?” Craig knew the answer to his question, but his innocent tone made Ryan’s red face turn an even deeper shade as he began to stumble over his words.

Thankfully, he was saved (though in John’s opinion cursed for himself) because Lucas had arrived at the perfect time.

“Are we embarrassing Ryan? That’s one of my favorite things!” Lucas’ teasing tone made John freeze and he _knew_ Craig had The Look™ on his face right then. John mouthed a simple “ _No_ ” to him as he turned to the new addition.

“Yep, got any fun stories to tell about our favorite senior here?” Craig’s question made Lucas’ smile widen even more but before he started his tale, he noticed John and the brunette did not miss how the cute boy’s eyes widened with a slight glimmer.

“John, right?” Lucas’ question made him want to dig a hole towards the center of the earth and scream out of happiness.

“Y-Yep,” John’s laughter sounded horrendous to him but he stopped himself and continued. “You’re Lucas?” And when he said the cute boy’s name, he moved to take off his hat (which today had a small rainbow on it) and was quick to bring it across his chest, a smirk on his lips as he bent slightly.

“The one and only at your service.” Lucas’ teasing tone made John’s knees weak and he turned towards Craig who now was now interested in, of course, a new conversation with his boyfriend and Ryan.

He needed to put in the effort if he wanted to get somewhere.

“Your hat’s different today.” Was John’s effort and he wanted to slam his head into the wall, feeling like the biggest idiot as Lucas stood straight up, looking at his hat for a few seconds before looking back up at John.

“What other hats have you seen of mine?” Curiosity filled Lucas’ voice and John was slightly panicking because he had not thought of this scenario at all in his mind, nor did any possible scenario of talking to his dumb crush about hats even cross his mind.

“The daddy one.” John cringed at himself momentarily, he knew he wasn’t helping the conversation continue but when seeing the _precious_ smile on Lucas’ face (with wrinkles next to his eyes too, wow was Lucas a good smiler) made him feel more confident.

“That one’s such a good one, I also have a few other ones if you want to see.” Lucas offered as he pulled out his phone and John’s nod was quick and he definitely looked like an idiot.

Lucas’ lock screen was of him and a couple of other guys that John had seen around the school (he identified one of them, John was pretty sure they shared the same name, as a friend of his mentor, Cam.) His home screen though was a picture of Lucas and some Drama Club people, Ryan, Craig, Brian, and Jonathan. The wholesomeness of Lucas’ pictures made John fall even more (if that was possible) and he only watched as Lucas pulled his phone close to scroll through his photos before sharing his phone again.

Lucas’ excitement made John smile as he went through each hat, explaining the story behind them and in total, the latter counted nine hats. John almost pointed it out but he realized it’d sound too weird and he couldn’t ruin this chance.

“So which one was your favorite?” Lucas asked, inching closer to the other.

“Daddy definitely.” John’s reasoning was so dumb and Lucas’ eyes squinted slightly (in which John assumed curiosity) but in a second were open again.

“A true classic, I’d have to say that that’s also probably my favorite.” As Lucas said that, John couldn’t help the laugh escape his lips and Lucas joined in laughter. John was starting to feel increasingly comfortable with his companion, he felt as though his problems were being thrown out of the window, happiness engulfing him.

The conversation was cut short though when Craig and Ryan said they’re going to head out and so the group started to head out towards the back parking lot. John expected Lucas to join Ryan or someone else on the walk out but he was surprised when the cute boy found himself at his new found friend’s side, continuing their conversation as if they hadn’t been interrupted. John’s face was lightly brushed in a pink shade and he found himself growing more quiet and tired, so when Lucas had to continue on most of the conversation, dealing with just nods or shrugs from the other, John couldn’t help the guilt rise in him at the fact he was making Lucas put so much in.

As they separated ways, John felt his hairs stick up when Lucas placed an arm on his shoulder while smiling with his whole face.

“See you there John.” His voice was smooth and John’s poor heart could _not_ take anymore of this.

When Lucas turned to walk to Ryan’s car, Brock and Brian with them, he could hear his own friends snickering behind him and he turned, causing Marcel and Craig to laugh while Tyler walked up and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, leading him towards his friends.

“Guys I’m so fucking gay holy shit.” John’s comment made Marcel and Craig start to laugh even harder while Tyler joined in on the laughter now, loosely letting his arm around John go. John continued to go off as they arrived at Craig’s car, mainly talking about how Lucas is so cute and by the time they were on the road towards the bowling alley, he had mentioned how _fucking precious it is that he has a hat collection_ about three times and _wow his smile is so cute what the actual fuck i think i might die of a heart attack._ His friends were definitely enjoying that a bit too much, in fits of laughter over the sudden change in John.

The time at the bowling alley was even worse, seeing as though John found himself at a loss of words almost immediately when Lucas joined his side in a flash. The boy in the rainbow hat started to mention fashion and John had almost brought up that he too was interested in fashion but seeing Lucas talk passionately about something that was obviously knowledgeable in that he was so invested in made John watch him even closer. The group paid for their lanes and got their shoes before heading towards the two lanes they had rented. Tyler and Ryan had begun to enter names while the rest looked for bowling balls, John following Lucas and holding different balls, pretending like he knew what he was doing.

“Find one yet?” Lucas asked and John, in a panic, reached for a random ball and upon trying to pick it up, realized it was too heavy and almost dropped it on his foot.

“Here, let me help you,” Lucas’ tone had changed from joking to something much softer within a second and John felt himself heat up and he quietly cursed himself for looking and being such an idiot.

“N-No, it’s fine, you should go back before they, ah, make your name something really stupid.” John’s comment was quick and while he didn’t mean it with any intention of harming, but an expression of offense flashed for a second before returning to a normal smile, one that John knew too well.

“Yeah, would rather it not be something dumb like milk boy.” Lucas’ weak attempt at the joke and small laughter made John feel worse for his comment.

As Lucas walked away, John hated that he freaked out over something so dumb. God he felt like an idiot. All this cute boy wanted to do was help and John just had to freak out over worrying looking more like an idiot. How dumb could he be? Should he just leave now before they start the game and they can all laugh at his over-the-top reactions and drop him as a friend and be happier? Was he more of a burden after all? Wait, his normal shoes were within the vicinity of the group and he didn’t want to leave that pair, they were his favorite boots. But-

“Kinda long picking a ball, eh? Here, let me help.” The kind voice belonged to Brock and he was surprised that it was him who stood there. Brock held a warmth about him that could be felt by just looking at him; he was always known for being somewhat maternal and _“irresistible”_ as Marcel would put it. It was hard not to feel comfortable around the man full of smiles and laughter; you could feel like his best friend after just one conversation.

“I, uh, it’s fine, just, I don’t bowl.” John’s stutters in the comment made it sound way dumber than he intended but Brock held up a hand, placing his ball next to him as he leaned down to John’s height.

“Then I’ll help. Plus, they’re being fools over there and are still choosing names.” Brock’s motherly comment caused John to laugh quietly and Brock even let out a laugh himself.

“How does this one feel?” Brock asked as he handed John a ball. 

“Light.” Was all John said as Brock reached over and took it back, nodding slightly as he bit his lip, eyes roaming the rest of the balls on the rack.

“Try this one.” Brock suggested as he handed John a ball and before he could tell Brock how it felt (which is thankfully a perfect fit), the boy continued.

“I’m surprised Lucas wasn’t here helping you though, he was talking about you the ride here.” Brock’s comment caused John to almost drop the ball on his foot (a second time) as his face heated up, and he could only wonder what words were said about him.

“He was,” John started before looking at Lucas who was leaning on top of Ryan, looking at the board which held three of the four names that should be listed. “But I accidentally said something rude.” Though John wasn’t one to easily spill things like this, Brock’s motherly-aura was transparent and he felt like he could just trust Brock.

“Just explain it to him then, he’ll understand. Lucas is one of the most chill people I know and as long as you aren’t lying about the reason he’ll forgive you.” Brock’s suggestion made John relax and he nodded, looking towards Brock who gave him a smile.

“Thanks.” His comment was quiet and Brock lightly patted his back before grabbing his ball and standing up.

“I’m happy that you talked to me and I hope we get to talk more. You’re a pretty nice guy, John.” Brock’s compliment made John almost tear up and the two headed back towards their group of loud friends and upon arrival, John spotted Lucas looking at him but as soon as John attempted to meet his eyes, the cute boy looked away. He sighed, trying all he could to keep himself from running a million miles from this situation.

Bowling went by slow but John was surprised to see that the best player was Ryan. Lucas and Craig were tied in a close second (making the brunette wonder how often these guys came here and played), followed by Brian then Tyler, and a competition for the last three places between Brock, Marcel, and John. John had given up near the beginning and started doing random moves each time, earning laughter sometimes and when he saw Lucas grinning at him, he felt the weight of having to talk to the cute boy get lighter and lighter off of his chest. At some point, since Ryan was far ahead, he decided to join John on the random moves (earning some intrigued looks from the family who was playing next to them), and even when John felt anxiety rise in his chest each time he walked up, looking back and seeing his friends who supported him and those he didn’t know well but still he could feel support, it helped him feel better each turn.

The end of the round arrived quick and the duo of Ryan and Craig emerged victorius. The group had begun to put their balls back and when John saw Lucas placing his back in the original spot, he turned to look at Brock who was happily conversing with Brian, Marcel, and Tyler, and he remembered what the boy had said earlier and turned where Lucas was, slightly speed walking so they could have “alone time.”

With a surge of confidence, he took a deep breath as he said a name he had become too familiar with.

“Lucas.”

When the cute boy looked up at him, he grinned and took off his hat to tip it towards him, again, causing John to bite his lip and a small blush to coat his cheeks.

“Hey John, good game. You can only get better from the bottom.” Lucas’ comment made John smile then the latter remembered why he had come here.

“I, uh, want to apologize for earlier,” John began and Lucas’ silence made the former shiver under his look. “I didn’t, no I did me- I mean, I did mean what- not in a bad way.” John was a fucking mess and seeing Lucas’ confused expression made him feel even worse.

“I didn’t want to look dumb.” John’s apology was terrible but Lucas started to nod then shrugged.

“It’s fine John, I was just worried I said something bad. Anyways, no need to worry about making yourself look like a fool because the show you put on earlier was enough proof.” Lucas’ second statement made John start to regret what he did earlier but seeing as though he was losing, he might as well just say fuck it and do whatever the hell he wants.

“Also, do you mind if I get your number?” Lucas final question made John almost faint or start panicking, maybe something in the middle.

Yep, this was how he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as ive said pls send appreciation towards the best beta reader out there @Basically ,, what a GAL!!! now back to this good shit um, wow, lucas being adorable and obviously interested is great? hes also such a charmer wow luve his actial soul,,, brock is also such a nice boy um wow brock deserves an award hes absolutely precious and im love him. anyways back to this i absolutely adore the friendship between john nd tyler nd marcel and i cant wait to show more interaction since theyre all loud mouth boys who are lowkey softies and deeply care abt one another <3333 hope you had fun reading this chapter and i cant wait for next week of how much will john die today?
> 
> ps i did drop a hint of another group that lucas nd john play with sometimes besides bbs (cough cough fitz, johnontheradio, swagger, etc cough cough) bc i absolutely adore those boys too,,,


	4. Chapter 4

John was much better at texting and even then, most of the time him and Lucas were talking it’d be them sending memes to each other. Lucas was always the one to start conversation, which made the quiet boy wonder how much he knew about John than he led on. Or was he able to identify these things about John without him realizing it? 

 

Monday had come too fast and John found himself laying on his bed, the time being 12:39 am, as he thought about how unreal everything felt. His crush, on the cutest boy around, was actually talking to him and (at least) didn’t seem bothered by him. His face flushed at the thought of him and Lucas becoming close. His body began to heat up as his imagination ran wild, thinking of various situations and he was excited when he heard his phone  _ ding  _ next to him with a familiar, funny tone that John had only assigned to one specific person. 

 

**cute boyy <3 12:39 am**

_ Do u ever die on the inside and outside bc ryan accidentally sends you nudes _

 

John had to muffle his laughter as he read through what he had just been sent again, wondering how the hell you send someone nudes accidentally.

 

**myself 12:40 am**

_ how the fuck do you send nudes on accident?? _

 

**cute boyy <3 12:40 am**

_ What did you do? I sucked dick on accident. How do you suck dick on accident?!?!! _

 

**myself 12:41 am**

_? _

 

**cute boyy <3 12:41 am**

_ Do you not remember that vine? _

 

Panic rose in John’s chest and he realized how dumb he was. He should’ve been caught up on vines so he could understand Lucas’ jokes fully (this was the first time, then again, Lucas had quoted a not-so-well known vine). Should he lie? Should he straight up tell Lucas that hey, sorry, I don’t watch vines but for you I’d watch all of the vine compilations that exist. Curse him and his inability to lie.

 

**myself 12:42 am**

_ sorry ive never rlly watched vines  _

 

**cute boy <33 12:42 am**

_ Omg today at tech im making you watch them with me  _

 

**myself 12:43 am**

_ sounds good!! _

 

John was a fool for him. 

 

///

 

“John!” Marcel’s loud greeting at lunch made the brunette sigh in exasperation as he glanced up at his friend who had his phone in one hand and a notebook in the other.

 

“Hey.” After he spoke, John reached towards his bag and grabbed his water, realizing how dry his voice sounded.

 

“So guess what?” Marcel’s tone was on edge but excitement was hidden behind it and John was curious why and how Marcel hadn’t sent any texts to him personally or the group chat.

 

“What happened?” John was full of curiosity as his best friend sat down, the others at their table were currently running late so it was only him and Marcel.

 

“You know David is an actor and he’s good friends with Brock and Brian,” as he said their names, Marcel’s cheeks grew increasingly redder and John chuckled lightly at the sight. “And he got me in a group chat with them, saying it was for some stupid tech-actor bonding thing and they were all for it and all day I’ve been messaging them and holy shit John, they’re such cute texters I want to fucking make out with their asses.” Marcel’s comment caused John to almost drop his phone in hand.

 

“Yeah I know you wanna suck their dick until it’s all dry but don’t go too fast bud.” Marcel shrugged at the comment and began to pull out his lunch.

 

“So how’re things with Lucas going?” The question made John freeze as his face flushed and he began to think about the past weekends conversations with him.

 

“I’m really fucking gay for him but what’s new? Also, he said he’s going to make me watch vines with him at tech today but I don’t know if he was being serious or not.” Marcel gestured for John’s phone and the brunette unlocked it and opened up him and Lucas’ conversation, which Marcel began to read through.

 

“Holy shit you’re both so gay.” The comment caused John to choke on the water he was sipping and John brought his arm up to wipe the spilled water on his chin.

 

“You’re one to talk though,” As John said that, he looked across the lunchroom to see Lucas and Ryan standing at their table, mouths moving, as the people who sat with them were laughing. 

 

“Before you start talking about Lucas, which by the way you’re looking at him you’re either about to cry about him or just ramble about how fucking cute he is and how much you want to make out with him, where the fuck are the others?” Marcel asked and John shrugged, his eyes glancing towards the exits and he was surprised that their friends weren’t already there.

 

“No idea but I guess we’ll have to survive without them.” John joked as his phone vibrated and Marcel gave him a look before pulling the phone between them.

 

**cute boy <33 12:34 pm**

_ ITS 1234 BOYYYYYYY _

 

**cute boy <33**

_ But more importantly are you still up for vines after school today at your domain? aka the auditorium _

 

Marcel’s laughter rung in his ears and John looked at his friend as he thought about what to say.

 

“Is fuck yeah too aggressive?” John asked as Tyler and Craig came into view and Marcel cracked up more.

 

“What the fuck are you saying that’s causing Marcel to laugh like that?” Craig asked as he dropped his bag down, standing above them since he needed to buy lunch but this was something he didn’t want to miss.

 

“Go get lunch babe, he can explain after.” Tyler lightly pushed his boyfriend towards the actual kitchen area and in return, Craig stuck his tongue out. 

 

“So what took you guys so long?” John asked and he remembered that he still had yet to reply to his boy.

 

“Had to talk to a teacher about something on the test. I swear AP Calc is going to be the fucking death of me.” Tyler sighed as he shook his head, letting it rest in his hands.

 

“It’s your senior year Tyler, just think, not many days left of AP Calc.” Marcel tried to comfort and for the first time of that year, John realized that next year, he’d be alone.

 

Well no, he’d have Craig, but he wouldn’t have his best friends. He wouldn’t have the two people who understood him better than his family, who understood him in any situation that arose. How was he going to survive next year without those two by his side? 

 

“So explain what the fuck happened.” Craig demanded as he slammed down his tray on the table, causing some people to look at their table.

 

“John’s afraid to be aggressive with Lucas.” Marcel couldn’t contain his laughter as he began to talk.

 

“Okay, no,” John interrupted, knowing well that sounded too ominous. “He texted me something and what I was thinking of saying was too aggressive and I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“And you want the underlying tone that you’d be up for sucking his dick?” Tyler’s question made John’s face flush red and the rest of them laugh.

 

“Ye- I mean no! We’re friends and yeah I like him a fuck lot but I’m not going to suck his dick like that!” John yelled and when the next voice came, he hid his face into his sweater.

 

“Like that? John, it’s simple, just suck his dick.” Lui’s teasing tone made him feel even more embarrassed. “Also, whose dick are we talking about?” The small boy asked as him and his tall friend sat down. 

 

“Lucas’ dick.” Marcel answered and John glared at him for exposing his ass like that.

 

“Lucas? Theater club Lucas? Memer Lucas?” Lui checked and John looked at him before slowly nodding.

 

“Him and David are good friends!! They bicker a lot but behind the scenes they’re buddy-buddy. If you want, David can talk about you in a cool way!” Lui suggested as he looked towards his friend who looked dazed out but when the small boy’s wide eyes looked at him, he suddenly came to conscious. 

 

“What’d ye say?” David’s question caused Lui to lean on him and John smiled at the closeness of the two.

 

What he’d give for that with Lucas.

 

“Talk about how cool John is to Lucas and make sure Lucas goes super gay for him.” Lui joked and David looked towards John, giving him a confused look before looking back to the boy leaning on him and shrugged.

 

“Can do.” David’s response made Lui hug him and John didn’t miss how red David’s face, and even Lui’s face had gone a bit red too. 

 

“Oh right,” Marcel interrupted as he leaned his head onto John’s shoulder, sliding his phone towards the brunette. “You never sent your text to your lover.” The comment caused John to elbow Marcel’s side, causing the boy to start coughing-laughing.

 

“Fine, you can respond for me then.” John regretted what he said as soon as the mischievous smile grew on Marcel’s lips.

 

Marcel turned his body, along with the phone, as he looked at the screen. He stuck his tongue unconsciously as he began to type, and John’s stomach began to feel like a void. He was beyond nervous and scared, especially since Marcel was the most inappropriate yet straightforward guy he knew. Marcel, while a good friend to him, never missed the opportunity to mess with him. When his phone was handed back, the anxiety that had filled his chest was quick to dissipate.

 

**me 12:47pm**

_ you know it, ill always down for vines _

 

“Marcel you fucker.” John whispered as his close friend began to laugh.

 

///

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” John whispered to Tyler as they sat in the back of the auditorium, watching the people interact in front of them.

 

“Of course you can, all you’re doing is watching stupid videos on one of your phones. You don’t even have to interact.” Tyler tried to reassure his friend, wrapping a close arm around the smaller boy.

 

“Okay but what if I don’t laugh at one he laughs at or what if I laugh at one he doesn’t find funny? What if he thinks my humor sucks? What if he realizes just how fucking terrible I am??” John’s final question made the larger friend groan as he grabbed his best friends hand, causing the two to stare at each other.

 

“John, you’re not a piece of shit, accept that at least. Your humor is fine as it is, fucked up like everyone else’s in this damn world, so stop being hard on yourself. And if Lucas judges you for anything then I’m going to beat that bitch up.” Tyler’s word made John internally die since while Tyler was protective of those close to him, he had never been so obvious about it. Plus, Tyler had never threatened to beat someone up for John’s sake (while they joked about fighting on a daily basis, neither of them had truly meant it.)

 

“God I hate your guts.” John whispered, and Tyler only laughed.

 

///

 

“Perfect.” Lucas said with a big grin as they sat in the back row of the seats, right next to a corner. 

 

“Better than uh, dealing with anyone on stage.” John made sure to leave out the “who might disturb us,” part. 

 

Lucas was quick to pull out his phone and opened up youtube, finding different compilations and began the introduction of vines to John. Minutes passed fast as they watched different compilations (the names of the videos made him laugh from “vines that cure my deepest depression” to “clean vines that i can play in front of my teacher”). John had a great time, though he hated that he found himself usually watching Lucas. Missing most of the vines were worth it though when he got to see Lucas do the cheesiest smile and bark out a laugh every time one of his favorites came on (and when those did, he’d tell John to pay attention but it was difficult to when something even better was right next to him).

 

Soon the actors were called and John was expecting Lucas to just get up and leave him, but he still sat there, holding his phone in front of them as the video “vines that were there for me when no one, not even myself, was there” played. It took Ryan actually approaching them minutes later, Luke at his side, to get Lucas to leave and even then, the cute boy was reluctant. He at first flipped off Ryan, who fake gasped, which caused the senior to convince him with many things and when he finally got Lucas to come, the cute boy turned towards John, a grin on his lips.

 

“We’ll continue this another day, but for now, I’ll see you around.” Lucas farewell was sweet and John could only nod, scared that instead of a goodbye, he might start panicking and possibly yelling in happiness.

 

He just waved a goodbye.

 

John found his friends who were on one of the sides of the stage now, complaining about some teachers. Sami was the lead of the conversation, moaning about how terrible her AP Physics teacher was. Marcel shared the class with her and agreed with everything she said, mainly focusing on his phone where he was currently tapping away at his screen. The brunette found himself smiling as he silently snuck his way into the group, taking the empty seat in between Tyler and Scotty who barely acknowledged him. 

 

As he leaned on Tyler, he quietly sighed and could only think about how bright Lucas’ smile was. What he would give for the cute boy to give him that smile, John would go miles for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not posting this fic in over a month fbejbe ive been going thru some shit and im still suffering haha but i finished hw early for once AND i am deciding not to study for my ap exam (which i should but o well) and im just overall suffering yknow, anyways, i love and ahte this chapter. i lvoe these boys smsmsmsmsm god bless. anyways, um, hope you enjoyed the chapter!! thank you so much for reading this and supporting and ill see you in the next chapter (which'll hopefully be posted quicker lol)!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there is a panic attack near the middle of this chapter id say so if you are sensitive/cant read that stuff in general please be warned!! it isnt too described but i still want to give a warning in case <3
> 
> anywho this took long enough SMH, but school is almost done so god bless oml. i would say ill try to write more this summer but im working just about every day so ;; anyways please enjoy this chapter!!

John checked the weather that Thursday morning and noticed that even though summer was coming to an end, it was unusually cold. While earlier that week, each day had reached a high of at least low 80’s, that Thursday was supposed to reach the mid 60’s. John had, of course, checked the weather  _ after _ Craig picked him up from his house. He had worn skinny jeans and some t-shirt he owned, so it wasn’t too bad but he was still somewhat cold. While on the ride to school, with Craig and Marcel who loudly sang the lyrics to some 2000’s song the driver had put on, his phone vibrated from his pocket.

 

**cute boyy <3 6:42 am**

_ Okay i have a genuine quesiton _

 

**myself 6:42 am**

_ whts up?? _

 

**cute boyy <3 6:43 am**

_ How the FUCK do you play minesweeper like actually play??? _

 

**cute boyy <3 6:43 am**

_ Like what the fuck!!! SHOW ME HOW THE FUCK TO PLAY WHAT ARE THE FLAGS FOR??? Why are there some 3s and 1s adn 2s and im expecting a 638 to show up soon tbh _

 

**myself 6:43 am**

_ smh minesweeper is for the intellectuals _

 

**cute boyy <3 6:43 am**

_ How the fuck you playing then _

 

**myself 6:44 am**

_ WOW FUCK YOU TOO _

 

**myself 6:44 am**

_ looks like u arent getting a damn tutorial from ME _

 

**cute boyy <3 6:44 am**

_ Im sorryyyy johnny _

 

The trio arrived at school and John wanted to slam his face into the wall since he was blushing  _ so _ much. Why the fuck was he blushing so much? It was a stupid nickname that people called him on the daily (usually in a teasing manner and by his friends, so his crush saying it with no prompting was a major leap!!) As Craig found a parking spot and the three exited, the blue haired boy noticed John’s face and a smirk fell on the lips of the driver.

 

“What’s got you red as hell?” Craig asked as the trio began to walk to the front doors of their school and the brunette shook his head.

 

“Just not feeling well.” John lied and Craig gave him a knowing look before saying, “sounds fake but okay.” And John was thankful that his friend didn’t try to push the question.

 

Who knew how John would’ve been able to explain everything? How could he even phrase it so it seemed like the reason for blushing was actually excusable and not because of some dumb nickname he’s heard  _ so _ many times before but it was different since it came from Lucas. His phone beeped again and as him and Marcel parted ways with Craig, he checked his device to see another text from Lucas.

 

**cute boyy <3 6:50 am**

_ Johnnnn did you die on mE _

 

**cute boyy <3 6:50 am**

_ Ill recite the vine you hate over and over until you come back :p _

 

**myself 6:51 am**

_ pls no _

 

John grinned as him and Lucas continued to text until the bell rang, signalling that it was time for the first class of the day. Usually, with the tension of how irritated and tired his friends were in the morning, along with the dreadful thought of classes, homework, college, etc, he would find himself wanting to sleep and cry. He now was smiling as he saw the little bubble on his phone with the three dots appear in him and Lucas’ messages. 

 

Wow he was so fucking gay.

 

Sometime during the day, his phone started buzzing in his pocket  _ a lot _ . While his phone had been buzzing a lot throughout the day because of Lucas, it now was a constant buzzing. He checked his phone and wanted to slam his head on the desk when he saw why his phone had been vibrating so much. He was in a new group chat, and not just any group chat, the “tech council” group chat. Aka a hell on earth. 

 

**tall a$$ 11:45 am**

_ oh my god what if i sucked our tech director’s dick so we can get a week off _

 

***** *** **** 11:45 am**

_ Please do not suck off our tech director  _

_ 1) you have a boyfriend _

_ 2) if anything youre too tall to suck his dick _

 

**tall a$$ 11:46 am**

_ fuck you got me there with the second reason _

 

***** *** **** 11:46 am**

_ How many people have gotten denied bc they were too tall to suck a dick or vice versa? What are the statistics?  _

 

***** *** **** 11:46 am**

_ at least 10. _

 

**myself 11:47 am**

_ what did you do? i sucked dick on accident. how the fuck do you _

 

John wondered if he should tell Lucas that he recited that vine. How would Lucas react? 

 

***** *** **** 11:47 am**

_ OH MY GOD WHAT A CLASSIC  _

 

**myself 11:47 am**

_ can everyone send their names  _

 

***** *** **** 11:48 am**

_ Sami!! <3  _

 

***** *** **** 11:48 am**

_ Tyler  _

 

**myself 11:48 am**

_ u aint slick _

 

***** *** **** 11:49 am**

_ Evan :( _

 

**scary lady 11:49 am**

_ HA SUCKA YOU GOT CALLED OUT _

 

**buff cheeto puff 11:49 am**

_ Sami im gonna fight you _

 

***** *** **** 11:50 am**

_ Anthony and dont fight you idiots _

 

John decided to turn off vibrate since his phone kept going off and he slipped it onto his desk, keeping an eye in case Lucas texted him back (the conversation they had been having previously was about auditions since it was that day and Lucas was nervous). John wanted to yell support towards the cute boy, cheer him on until his voice gave out but he couldn’t let himself become that embarrassing so instead he kept sending wholesome memes and small words of encouragement. Lucas kept sending hearts and thank you’s in return, along with some memes which resulted in John’s heart dying.

 

**myself 12:04 pm**

_ craig how do i make myself obviously interested in lucas without embarrassing myself _

 

**craigo my eggo 12:05 pm**

_ Kiss him _

 

**myself 12:05 pm**

_ NO _

 

**craigo my eggo 12:05 pm**

_ Wot m8 why not _

 

**myself 12:05 pm**

_ 1, never say that AGAIN _

 

**myself 12:06 pm**

_ 2, bc HE DOESNT LIKE ME LIKE THAT BUT I WANT HIM TO AND IM SO GAY _

 

**craigo my eggo 12:06 pm**

_ Bitch im british u wanna fukin go _

 

**myself 12:07 pm**

_ i wanna say yes but lucas would hate me _

 

**craigo my eggo 12:07 pm**

_ No hed be all for it esp for this reason _

 

**myself 12:07 pm**

_ im not fighting for him fejinf  _

 

**craigo my eggo 12:07 pm**

_ Okay but you deffff  would fight for his ass _

 

**myself 12:07 pm**

_ got me there _

 

John’s face was hot. Extremely hot. Of course Craig was able to make him say these stupid things about his stupid crush. While Marcel and Tyler were his best friends, he would openly admit they weren’t the most charming. Tyler was a loud mouth who was great at speaking his mind, even when the input wasn’t wanted. Marcel, while more quiet, still found himself to be in the same boat, not afraid of most things (John and Tyler knew the few exceptions and would sometimes make fun of him with it). The two boys took a while to get used to, John knew that well, and while he was thankful that they didn’t have shame, he always found himself hating when they would bring attention to themselves, especially in public. The stares of those around them, strangers or peers, didn’t matter, always caused John to shake at the thought. 

 

Craig on the other hand was a people person. He knew how to turn on that charm, resulting in him being a well known person throughout their grade. The blue haired boy was always updated on what’s going on, and always made sure that others were updated too. He knew how people worked too well and John always found himself telling Craig whatever he wanted to hear (when he asked for it that was, otherwise John would make jabs at Craig and treat him as if he were Tyler or Marcel).

 

Lunch came by and John was surprised to see that he was last to arrive. Today, a couple of familiar but new faces stood over their table, the faces being Ryan, Lucas, and Brian. John wondered how red Marcel was at the fact that ½ of his crushes was currently standing at his table, probably talking to him. As John approached the table, he noticed how cute Lucas looked today and he realized how bad he looked in comparison. Of course Lucas could always look good, whether it be in a full out outfit or sweatpants. His heart was pounding loudly and his mind was yelling at him to turn back so being logical, he made a left, completely avoiding his table and friends and crush and anything that could cause an ounce of embarrassment. As he headed up another pair of stairs, he began to regret his decision and while yes, he knew he was overreacting, he couldn’t embarrass himself in front of Lucas then, especially if he called him..  _ Johnny. _

 

His face was red again and he headed up to the library where numerous groups of friends sat, talking over food or doing homework while keeping conversation going. He talked to the librarian, and after a minute of stuttering and a look of suspicion from the lady, she let him pass and find an area to sit. He chose a corner where, luckily, no one was nearby. He sat himself down on the ground, his face still red, hot as hell, and now he felt close to tears. How much of a fool was he? He overreacted and probably looked stupid. He placed his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down with some breathing exercises he had seen on the internet somewhere. 

 

He was dumb, god fucking dammit he was dumb. He felt close to crying as he let those three words repeat in his head. He wished that he were anybody else, anybody who actually had an ounce of confidence, an ounce of looks, somebody that didn’t suffer with anxiety and couldn’t talk to his crush without wanting to bury himself in a hole after every word he said since he was so dumb. He grabbed his arm, holding it tightly with nails digging into the skin, as he felt tears well up in his eyes and he was thankful that there were so many groups who were talking, silencing his small cries. 

 

Even though his phone buzzed in his pocket, he ignored it. He focused on his breathing, which had become rapid and tight. He closed his body off, making the space he had taken up even smaller. He felt like he was slowly finding a ground again as he managed to bring his breathing back to normal. As he calmed himself down, he kept telling himself that this was temporary, and even though he had been through this times before, and he knew they were temporary, he sometimes felt like the short message wasn’t enough. 

 

He let his hand rest on the carpeted floor, and he felt relief flow through him as he found that he was grounded once again. He was happy to find that the tears had stopped and instead, dry patches were near his eyes and using a finger he dipped in his water, he wiped away the dryness. As he began to regain everything about himself again, he wondered if anyone asked where he was. Tyler and Marcel probably were worried, but what about the others? Did Lucas wonder where he was?

 

He let that thought wonder as he lightly dozed off in the library, waking up minutes later when the bell rung, signaling the second to last class of the day.

 

///

 

When John entered tech, Marcel had ambushed him, hugging him tightly and yelling at him as they caught the attentions of others. John hid himself in Marcel as the senior lectured him for not texting them at all, for giving them a scare of a lifetime, for how thankful he was to see John’s face. The brunette could only apologize for his reactions and told him he’d message him later about why he did what he did and Marcel seemed happy with that response.

 

Once John had been released, the auditorium doors had opened, catching attention of those already inside. There, stood Tyler, Craig, Ryan, and the other Jon. John looked around for Evan, wondering if the other Jon was there to see his boyfriend but the Asian was nowhere to be seen, so there must’ve been another reason that  _ three  _ actors were hanging out there. Then, one of the conversations he had been having with Lucas earlier before the library situation, was remembered. Today, auditions were happening which meant soon enough the auditorium would be full of theater kids who would be in their little groups, probably warming up with the weird songs that John would find himself joining in on, sometimes making parodies rarely, when others weren’t around. 

 

Lucas would be there.

 

_ Lucas would be there. _

 

Oh god repeated in his mind about 500 times (at least it felt like it since currently those two words were the only thing he could hear and focus on). Did Lucas hate him for literally avoiding him today? Did Lucas even know that he avoided him? Oh god, what if Lucas asked where he was? Wait, wouldn’t that be good since Lucas would’ve been curious about him? No, that would be bad since he’d have to explain how he literally had a breakdown in the library about some fake excuse and Lucas would probably pity him and hate him even more and would think he’s weak and think he’s a complete fucking fool. 

 

Felt shivers run through his body and he brought his arms across his chest, regretting not wearing heftier clothes, but now his attention brought away from Lucas for a moment. He noticed that the four people had moved closer and when Tyler spotted him, John started praying in his mind to whatever God did exist and that Tyler wouldn’t knock his head off and that maybe he’d keep his hearing. 

 

Instead of yelling and a light knock on the head for being dumb, instead Tyler didn’t even come close to him, staying with the people he was already walking with, but mouthed to tell him what happened later. He still had some time to live at least.

 

“John!” Of course his name was being called out by the recognized voice of the cutest boy alive.

 

“Hey Lucas.” John replied softly as the brunette, wearing a hat that held a logo from one of John’s favorite shows.

 

“How’re you doing?” Lucas’s curious voice had an edge to it and John was able to tell that there was something else he wanted to ask but probably held back for his sake.

 

“Okay, you?” John replied as he rubbed his hands on his arms, trying to warm himself up and he didn’t miss how Lucas watched him.

 

“Good! I spent most of my day just playing games, which by the way, fuck minesweeper and uno. Both of those games suck ass.” And so the cute boy continued talking on about his day, until he finally ran out of things to say and John realized what was coming next.

 

“Hey, why weren’t you down at lunch by the way?” When the question was asked, John wished he hadn’t shown up at all that day or was even born.

 

John was unsure of what to say, since he’d always want to tell Lucas the truth, but when it came to making him seem like a complete fool then was it worth telling it? But as the dilemma went on in his mind, John realized how long the silence was lasting and yeah, the boy in the hat was definitely so suspicious of him by now and probably hated his guts for not being able to even answer and god why didn’t he just hide away fo-

 

“Are you okay? If it has to do with lunch, you don’t have to say anything. Sorry for pressuring you into anything you might not want to say.” Lucas had begun to apologize, his facial expression showing that he actually was scared that he said something wrong. 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just, uh,” John had begun to stutter as soon as Lucas looked him right in the eyes and dear lord why was the other boy so fucking attractive in every moment? “‘M tired.” He tried to use that as an excuse and he knew Lucas didn’t trust him but the boy in the hat seemed content with the response.

 

“Get some sleep tonight then you fool, also,” Lucas stopped as he was interrupted by a yelling voice from near the bottom of the stage, saying it was time for auditions. 

 

“What were you saying?” John asked as the voice stopped and Lucas seemed frozen in the spot for a second but began to stand up and John was worried that he said something bad but he felt even more nervous when Lucas started taking off his jacket. 

 

Lucas was just hot, he wasn’t stripping off his jean jacket for any other reason besides the fact that he was hot and John looked away as he saw one of Lucas’ arms and why was he not getting any breaks today? It didn’t stop there, since as soon as the jacket was off, Lucas had moved closer to John and even draped it across his shoulders, giving him a smile as the male couldn’t even look at his crush as all of this happened. 

 

“I can’t take this.” John started and Lucas shook his head, looking John up and down before saying the actual cause of fucking John.

 

“Just give it back to me tomorrow or something, but you look really good in it,” Lucas stopped for a moment and grinned at him and John was scared of what was going to come out of the cute boy’s mouth. “Johnny.”

 

**myself 3:23 pm**

_ rest in peace my fucking life holy shit lucas actually murdered me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor johnny HA anyways i literallly self project so much of me onto john fbenffn,, okay so this chap also had lucas being a smart alec at the end w the fucking "you look pretty good" like how fucking gay can u get after that smh. i hope you enjoyed this chapter though <3 !! see you in the next one!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read this!! anyways ive wanted to write a theater au for a while and yeah, here it is :P ALSO a huge thanks to my friend Ellie (@Basically) for beta-reading this and she's going to be helping me throughout this fic so please go and read her work (and her soon to be fanfic!! she's an amazing writer!!) Anywho, thank you guys again so much for checking out this fic and I'll try to be on top of updates since I'll have more time now! :)


End file.
